offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Goes Crazy 15
This is episode 15 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode, however, was created in 2009. Skits *ScatmanMario64 says that Pepsi is a good drink, drops it and then says it wasn't very nice. *Starman3 is stuck in a wall as Prinplup14 and Lucariomario8 bounce bodies in a Pong-ish style. *Starman3 notices he's a noob and screams. *Starman3 is dancing. *Intermission: JD is chasing after pizza pie and then runs into a wall. Lemurboy interrupts (noted by the F*** you, Lemurboy!) and then an awesome face is shown while the auience is asked if they would like Pizza Pie. *Starman3 goes on about if you touch various things, you die. Like, if you go on the trampoline, touch Starman3 with a sword, touch water, go in a cannon, jump on a certain door, or if you think about touching anything. *Starman3 notices a guy with red hair, who turns out to be Rick Astley, as Rick Roll plays. *Starman3 shoots a laser at darkprinceXIII, who gets killed by another's laser. *FINiJaVi is upside down but is still walking, as he handstand walks. *Starman3 as Mario clears a Mario-ish course in Roblox style. *Yayotzin statues get owned. *Starman3 gets ready to do something, but soemone does a "LEROY JENKINS" and shoots Starman3 so he dies. *Starman3 says Nikluigi got owned, as the latter brings out a gun. Then he brings out a sword as Starman3 gets closer, and dies. *Starman3 is a tank. *Starman3, Nikluigi and Vinh are dancing. *Recorded by Prinplup14: Prinplup14 blasts off again (Starman3 makes a comment about Hypercam). *Starman3 continues the Mario course. He finds Luigi (Prinplup14). Luigi finds a secret to which Mario follows, and they both die. *Prinplup14 asks Starman3 for his order as Starman3 explodes as Prinplup14 goes high pitch and says "Ooh dearie me, he went kaboom!" *Starman3 runs away from Prinplup14 as he shoots and says another high pitch line relating to both of them exploding. *Starman3 randomly spazzes out on the ground. *Starman3 calls Sinbad115's name repeatedly, as he runs into the red bricks and dies. *Starman3 walks into his couch and dies. *Starman3 says he too sexy for the audience, as a "O_O" face appears. *Starman3 walks after Prinplup14 with the "Can't touch this" music playing, as Prinplup14 falls off after a short while. *Prinplup14 says he's on the top of the world on top of the house then jumps off and dies, as FIN comes down after he dies, Prinplup14 falling from the sky and killing him after jumping on him like a Mario enemy. *FINJaVi does the same thing as Prinplup14 two skits earlier, but with different music and no voice. Prinplup14 then comes and pushes Starman3 off, creating fail #2 *Starman3 falls through space with the SMB3 death theme playing. *Prinplup14 shoots a random noob and does another high pitch line. *Starman3 notices everyones a noob and panics. *Wario1230 looks like the RGC2 Starman3 and it creates a dramatic effect. *Starman3 says that if anyone touches him, they die, which is proven by the various attempts they all make. *Starman3 runs around as if he has a Starman powerup, but then it runs out and he dies. *Paycee looks like Michael Jackson and dances to one of his songs. Sinbad gets in the way and as a result, both die. *Paycee returns, as Sinbad touches him and dies, Starman3 wondering what he's doing. *Sinbad touches Starman3 and dies, after Starman3 says hi. Sinbad rips Prinplup14's joke too. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *ScatmanMario64 *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *LucarioMario8 (LucarioMario7) *Vinh *darkprinceXIII *Yayotzin *FINiJaVi *Nikluigi *Sinbad115 (Sinbad316) *Paycee Trivia *This is the last RGC episode created in 2009. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series